


all湛 坠落 一

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 57





	all湛 坠落 一

昏暗的不夜天城内，隐隐传来几声凄厉的尖叫，又似在哭求，听得几位夜巡的温家修士皆是一阵心颤。

“乘人之危，卑鄙。”蓝湛被温晁抵在一面潮湿阴冷的白墙上，正大口喘着粗气，他脸颊通红，身上披着一件女子所穿的太阳纹袍，松松垮垮地挂着。

“哟，小婊子，你这都是被父亲赶出来的人了，还敢用这种口气对本公子说话？”温晁嗤笑一声，双手捧上了蓝湛滚烫的脸颊，对着那双透着恨意的浅色瞳孔辱骂道，“蓝湛，你这细皮嫩肉的脸蛋，生的颇具姿色，来说说，倒底是做了什么让父亲把你扔给我了？”

“放开！”蓝湛披着一头墨黑散发，有几绺垂落在脸颊两侧，已然挡住了原本面容，又恰是被温晁来回搓着脸蛋，只一副狼狈不堪的模样。

温晁眯起那双色眼，捧着面前人脸蛋便亲上了柔软唇瓣，对于他来说，此时的蓝湛，如同砧板上待宰的羔羊，手无寸铁。毕竟宗主温若寒，在抓来蓝湛后，直接封了他的灵力。

“唔。。。”蓝湛瞪大了眼睛，入目是让自己深恶痛绝的丑恶嘴脸，他被迫承受着温晁强行抵入口腔的软舌，同对方交吻，那是一种说不出来的，让人恶心到想吐的味道。

温晁亲完美人的软唇，又去啄蓝湛挂着泪花的眼睫，一边侃侃道：“小美人，父亲不要你，我倒是可以把你当宝贝供起来，侍奉的好，保证你吃的香睡的也舒服。”

“滚！”感觉到脸上被吻的湿漉漉，又恰是被一双手扯开了衣物，露出半边玉肩，蓝湛不客气地把温晁推开，闷声道，“请自重。”

“立牌坊了？父亲都把你睡了多少遍了？装的好像头一次做这事一样，来来来，我会让你更舒服的。”温晁表面上看似嬉皮笑脸，实则动作粗暴的很，他一把扯去蓝湛挂在身上的太阳纹袍，然而当见到对方赤裸的身子，竟是让温晁傻了眼。

蓝湛的身躯，并非像自己所想的那样白皙无瑕，如一块美玉般让人心动，相反的，他的足腕手腕处，皆是一圈圈粗绳绑缚出来的痕迹，血痂未干，胸口皆是一团团青青紫紫，乳头又似被指甲狠狠扣过。温晁抚摸上蓝湛遍体鳞伤的身子，对方竟是在一瞬间内，颤抖不已。

“滚，放过我。。。”视线中的人愈发靠近自己，激的蓝湛抽搐了一下，脑海中逐渐浮现出之前一个月内，自己被温若寒绑在冰冷的铁板上，不分昼夜地索取肏弄，稍一反抗便是一顿毒打，甚至还被喂下能致孕的丹药。

有一日，蓝湛在食用早膳时，呕吐不已，他发现自己竟是怀上了孩子，吓得赶忙扔下筷子。然而他这些小动作，早就被温若寒看在眼里，他有些嫌恶地把蓝湛丢给了自己小儿子，吩咐道：“这段日子你照看一下他，本座另寻几个侍妾玩玩。还有，不许动他，得让他生下这孩子。”

此时，温晁看了一眼面前哆嗦着挣扎的人儿，耻笑道：“父亲还说你，有孩子了？”说罢，他揉捏上了蓝湛小腹，的确是略微有些鼓胀，不由得侃侃，“难怪这边的肉啊，捏着舒服极了，就是看着残了些，一眼可知是被用剩下的，叫人没什么兴致。”

“畜牲。。。”蓝湛昂着脑袋，感受到一双手抚摸上了自己全身，掌心微烫，指节上的薄茧摩擦的肌肤生疼，蓝湛自知反抗皆是困兽之斗，可碍于骨子里最后那点傲气，他也绝无可能让温晁就这样羞辱自己。

“死到临头还骂骂咧咧的，真该叫你尝尝本公子的厉害。”温晁稍一用力便把人翻过身来，不禁皱了皱眉。

蓝湛身后，几条鞭痕刺目万分，两瓣臀肉上皆是重叠的五指印，泛着血丝，温晁摸上去的时候，只觉得自己若是稍一用力，这皮肉便能立即被蹭破。

“父亲干你干的真孟浪啊，这小口被撑的，老子都怕自己填不满这里了。”说着，温晁逼迫蓝湛俯趴在地上，揪住了发尾，一屁股坐上了对方大腿根部，大笑道，“你之前那蔑视老子的骨气呢？射艺大会上坏我兴致，还想看我提前退场的好戏？最后还不是被我骑在身下当马使，哈哈哈！”

刺耳的笑声在耳畔悠悠回荡，蓝湛被温晁揪着后发被迫抬起头，入目是一片阴冷煞气的不夜天景象，燃烧着熊熊烈火。也不知为何，蓝湛眼眶逐渐湿润，竟是呜呜咽咽地暗暗抽泣，该骂的，在温若寒侵犯自己时便已骂了个痛快，然而如今，他累了。

痛惜自己的遭遇，又有何用？如今这无法无天的温狗，骑到了自己身上，很明显是想夺走贞洁，然而，他现在连贞洁都不复存在了。

“啊，不行，别进来，孩子。。。”身子被侵犯的刹那，蓝湛突然意识到温若寒曾对自己说过，若是生不出他的娃，定叫整个姑苏蓝氏陪葬的恐吓之辞。

“不行，你出去，出去啊！”蓝湛几乎是快哭出声来，绝望地嘶吼着。

“什么孩子？你这是身子不好使脑子也不好使了？”温晁将身下紫黑的狰狞大棒一寸寸挤入那早就被肏的烂熟的小穴，松开了本揪着对方发尾的双手，取而代之的是揉捏上那看着还算纤细的腰肢，破口大骂道，“蓝二公子，你这是才怀上没几周吧，老子多干干你，重新揣上不就行了？”

“不，住手，啊！”蓝湛被一阵剧烈的抽插，顶的在地面上挪动了好些距离，下体并未觉得有多痛，相反的甚至有一种道不明的快感。半晌后，他哭肿了眼恳求身上人放过自己，呻吟声愈发响亮。

“啪！”温晁狠狠拍打过身下人红肿又透着血色的臀肉，又去摸蓝湛的大腿，强行将其分的大开，一次次冲撞上那处被父亲顶过无数回的花心，嘴里不断吐出恶毒的话语。

“蓝二公子，给老子叫声好听的来！”

“啪，啪啪。。。”温晁轻而易举地将蓝湛干出水来，加之怀有孩子，情事中的身子更加酥软，仿若无骨。滋滋水声伴着囊袋拍打臀肉的声响，激的温晁施暴欲与兽欲大发，他见蓝湛只会抽抽搭搭哭泣，顿感不爽，二话不说便掐过身下人后背，警告道，“来叫声好听的。”

“滚。。。”蓝湛被插弄的道不上完整话来，他吃吃地趴在地上，未过多时便泄了身，随后被一包浓精灌入体内，蓝湛肠道猛地收紧，咬住了体内阳具。

“呜呜。。。”被温暖湿热的内壁吸附，温晁终于是舒适地叹了口气，他退出了蓝湛身子，将面前凌乱不堪的公子翻过身来正视自己，不屑地瞥过蓝湛满是情欲的面庞，侮辱道，“被父亲干了这么久，后面还是紧的很，果然是天生被人骑的。”

“只可惜了你这张小嘴，太倔了。”温晁掐住蓝湛下颚，逼迫对方张开嘴巴，他笑着将身下阳具塞入那小嘴，命令道，“含着它，不许吐出来。”

“唔，唔唔。。。”乏力地闭上双眼，再见不到那双好看的琉璃色眸子，蓝湛只得含着那大棒，任由温晁掐住自己两腮来回抽插，几度深入喉咙口，也不知过了多久，口腔里弥漫着一股腥味。

温晁一个冲刺，将精液尽数灌进了蓝湛吞咽处，逼得对方只能尽数吞下去。

“好吃吗？”温晁舔去了蓝湛嘴角残余的白浊，打趣道，“老子这宝贝，还不舍得插进别人屁眼里，看的上你还不识相。”

“够了没？嗯啊。。。”被宽大手掌箍住腰肢，坐上了温晁大腿间，蓝湛第二次被利刃竖劈入体，难耐地叫唤了一声，随着抽插频率，他在温晁腿间上下起伏，头脑昏沉，面前那张丑恶嘴脸，亦逐渐变得涣散不清。

下体麻木，然而腹部的剧烈疼痛感，却是真实的。

“小美人儿，真可惜，老子没能破你的处，不然这征服欲，实在是叫人自豪啊。”说着，伴随着更加剧烈的抽插，温晁冷冷一笑，似乎是骄傲的很，把面前冷若冰霜的含光君细细吻了个遍，大笑道，“老子真是捡到宝贝了，身后水出这么多，哭起来也是梨花带雨，我见犹怜啊！”

“疼。。。”蓝湛勉强用双手捂住腹部，干呕了好几下，空气中透着一股道不明的腥味，直让人恶心。

他的身子被温晁反复玩弄，一会儿被抱起后坐在对方身上，一会儿又被抵在冰凉的墙壁上直接后入，温晁就喜欢蓝湛做着各种无谓的抵抗，他把人拖拽在地面，抚摸着那双修长且白里透粉的玉腿，猛地拉开后，刚想把阳具送进去，却见被肏的合不拢的穴口正微微抽搐，渗出了不少血来。

“呃，痛。。。”泪水不受控制地喷涌而出，蓝湛似是痛哭流涕，他绝望地捂住腹部，哽咽道，“胎，胎。。。”

“流了？流了就继续怀上啊！你不是应该挺能生的？”温晁在为蓝湛稍作止血后，站起身来踢过蓝湛肩膀，大笑道，“哈哈哈，小骚货，你也有今天啊，不过你这身子，玩一次就差不多了，玩多了反而没劲，还成天摆着张臭脸。”

“父亲要老子这六个月看着你，还给他的时候必须挺着肚子，这可如何是好呢？”温晁望了一眼在地面上痛的昂起脑袋叫唤的蓝湛，“呸”地一下吐了口唾沫，忿忿道，“真麻烦，你在这儿等着，不许跑。”

“放过我。。。”蓝湛侧躺在地面，蜷着双腿抱紧了膝盖，痛的直咬牙，不断哆嗦道，“温狗，温狗。。。”

“别叫了，等下有你好受的。”温晁头也不回地转过身后，未走几步，直接叫来了几名夜巡的身披太阳纹家袍的修士，招呼道，“喂，你们几个，别鬼鬼祟祟乱看了，想不想找个人发泄一下身下大宝贝？”

“二公子，这。。。”面前是约摸五六名看着身强体壮的大汉，他们虽是心里想的很，却不敢在温晁面前表露地太过放肆，否则被批为不务正业，可是要直接被关进地火殿行刑的。

虚与委蛇，尔虞我诈，早已成了在严酷的温家生存的必备法则。

“前面那面墙，看到没？地上躺着的那位美人儿，赏给你们了，给我狠狠干，干到他怀上娃子，听到没？完了后送到本公子寝室后面的小屋子。”

温晁话刚说完，五名修士立刻跪地行礼道：“是，遵命，小公子大可放心。”

温晁哼笑了一声，看着修士们争先恐后地扑向不远处的蓝湛，嘴角勾起一抹幸灾乐祸的笑容，暗自心道：“蓝忘机啊蓝忘机，仗着修为高欺负老子是吧，这便让你舒服个够，毕竟老子向来以德报怨，哈哈哈！”

说罢，温晁扬长而去，只听得身后突然传来一声凄厉的惨叫。

“滚！别碰我，呃啊！”


End file.
